La Jeune fille au Bar
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Zoro is a bartender and one night someone new comes in that catches Zoro's interest. Little did he know, this person turns his life upside down and into hell. He can't seem to let go when the blond struggles but keeps his friends happy. Eventually ZoSAN. Miner Nam/San hints of others


**A/N: I got this idea from a very pretty drawing a friend made. This is for you, Zell-dincht. **

**A/N2: The title is in French because It reminds me of a french bar. Could be wrong, but I like the title. In English it's "The Maiden at the Bar." **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>La Jeune fille au Bar<p>

~X~

Zoro stood behind the bar staring at the empty glasses he just finished washing. It was a busy day, but now that night has fallen most of the costumers departed. It left Zoro with nothing to but wash the glasses and wait for a new costumer to arrive. He doubt anyone new will show.

Zoro glanced over at the remaining costumers from the evening's crowed. They were friends of his, having known them for several years. The older of the two sat at the piano, playing a soft tune that Zoro appreciated. The other slumped over his table and sleeping. For Zoro it was just another night, and he couldn't help but smile.

Sighing softly the bartender turned around to continue his work before his shift ended. It was at that moment the little bell over the entrance rang indicating a new costumer. A bit surprised Zoro turned around to see who it was.

He was even more surprised to see it a woman, her back turned to him as she hung up a very large fluffy pink coat, and but leaving the matching scarf on and draped over her arms.

From the looks of it, Zoro could only guess she had just came in from a ball of some sorts. She was wearing a long red dress and from what Zoro could tell, split at the endless legs the woman seemed to have. Even in the strapped sunshine colored heals, Zoro could tell she was tall without them.

"Good evening," he said in a polite manner. He hoped she didn't stay long he was tired and wanted to go home. "What can I get you?"

He watched as she touched her long blond hair, gloved fingers running down the back. "A glass of wine," she said in what Zoro thought was rather smooth tone, almost like a mans.

"Right away," Zoro mumbled, turning back around to make the woman's order, halting just a moment to fix the patch that lay over his left eye.

When he returned, he stopped and stared at the woman who sat at his bar, shocked for she was not a woman but clearly a man, and a beautiful man at that.

The dress the man wore clung to his flat chest, and he sat there in a proud posture with a black cigaret holder rested between his fingers; the smoke drifting to the ceiling. He wore a smile on his face as he looked at Zoro, and the bartender could clearly see the go-tee growing at the chin along with the bit of hair over the upper lip. The long hair he had when he first came in, gone, now short with the bangs covering his right eye.

"Here is your wine," Zoro said in aw, setting the glass down in front of the blond man.

"Merci," the cross dressing man said grabbing the glass with his free hand and bringing it to his lips.

Zoro watched, memorized. He had never seen someone so elegant before, not a man anyway.

~X~

Sanji sat his glass down in front of him and raised his brow at the bartender before him. The man was staring and he didn't like it. Usually when people stared it was to make fun of him for being who he was. And who he was, was a proud transvestite.

"What is it?" he asked, glaring at the bartender, but relaxed when he noticed the blush that panted over the green-head's cheeks. "Never seen a man in a dress before?"

"No."

Sanji smiled, so that was it. "Do you hate it? Should I leave your bar?" he asked, testing the man before him.

"No," the man answered just as blunt as the first time.

"Heh," Sanji took another sip of his wine as he watched the bartender just stair at him. He was used to people staring, but this man was different, and it was making him nervous. "You're staring."

"Sorry," Zoro mumbled, turning back around and grabbing another glass to clean.

It became quite after that, the only sounds in the room was from the piano in the back. Sanji sat there sipping away at his wine, watching the man before him as he listened.

It was when he finished his glass did he speak again. "Is it like this every night?"

Zoro nodded his head, turning around to face the other, his hands filled with a dirty glass and a rag. "Yes."

Sanji smiled and took a puff of his cigaret, his glossed lips wrapping around the end of the cigaret holder in a trained motion. He blew the smoke from his lips in a small swirl, looking at Zoro and watching him. The man was staring again.

"What is it?" he asked, crossing one leg over the other.

Zoro smiled and leaned just a bit his elbow resting on the flat surface of the bar. "You're just real pretty for a man. Like a Maiden..."

Sanji's blue eyes widened just bit at the bold words, but he smiled. "I think I'll come here again," he said, resting some money by his glass. He got up, looked at Zoro and leaned forward. Gently he kissed the other man's cheek and left.

Zoro touched his cheek and watched as he walked out, confused about the whole thing. He turned to the clock and frowned, the dress wearing man was only there for fifteen minutes but it felt like hours. It was hard to believe he was memorized by the blond so much.

_He said he'll be back..., _Zoro thought to himself, grabbing the empty wine glass and looked at it. He smiled and leaned his back against the cold metal of the bar and stared at nothing in particular. Next time he wanted to get the beautiful blonds name and maybe ask him to dinner.

And when the blond returned the next night, he did.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There might be a sequel later on. :D I have an idea floating in mind, so you can say this is some kind of Prologue of sorts!**


End file.
